


My Sun and Stars

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Backstory, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Names, Stiles, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: History about Stiles... My headcanon. Another one of my old Tumblr Posts revamped and spiced up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The back story about Stiles' name was written a long time ago. But I added and changed a few things. Mostly because some of the things changed in my own head-cannon. And also because I wanted it to be better.

 

 

Księżyc means "moon" in Polish. That's all that Stiles knows.

 

It was Stiles’ maternal grandfather's name, but its history was a lot deeper. Because it was actually his great-great-not-sure-how-many-greats-grandfather's last name. 

 

His Great Grandma Kasia would make him sit in her lap, till he was seven (and she passed away) and make him repeat his name to her so that he would pronounce it correctly. “Anybody worth knowing will never mispronounce their own given name… And any child of mine will always be worth knowing!” She’d say to him.

 

Stiles was nicknamed for his paternal grandfather. And even though his father hated that it was a reminder, he was relieved to be able to pronounce one of his son's names. To be honest, though, neither of his parents could pronounce his name correctly. The sounds just didn’t exist in their phonetic banks.

 

The thing about his name, though, it's history and importance. Its story was one that he wouldn't learn until he was much older. His own story held pages and pages of history about fallen comrades, scars and a spark that ignites a fire in his soul. He no longer has just a spark but a flame that brings forth magical tattoos that glow with magic and power. 

 

He's been training in Poland with a mage, earning a tattoo that is starting to surface, the ink becoming darker with every passing day. On his last day, he's visiting an old ruin, a cottage that is said to have housed one of the first protectors of magical creatures in Poland. The story was lost in time, and he's looking around when he find a symbol carved in the doorframe. It looks familiar to him, but he's never seen it before. When he touches it, his vision whites out. 

 

***

 

In the late 16th Century, the Księżycs found a shapeshifter. A little boy who changed into a wolf with the cycle of the moon; with the full moon being the night he’d turn into a full wolf, and the new moon being the only night he’d be completely human. 

 

The orphaned shapeshifter was kept in a cage for a long while, and while the Księżycs would interact with him when he was human, they didn’t engage him when he was a beast. The Księżycs’ son, Juliusz, and the shapeshifter became good friends. One night while his parents were out, Juliusz let the shapeshifter out of his cage. It was the night of the full moon.

 

When the Księżycs came home, they found the cage door open and the whole house a wreck. When they saw the shapeshifter asleep in the middle of the kitchen, mouth bloody, they tied him up and killed him outside, crying for their little boy. 

 

Juliusz, however, was fast asleep under the sofa where he’d been hiding from the shapeshifter while playing a game of 'hide and seek'. When his mother saw him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and stumbling towards the kitchen. She exclaimed in joy, but Juliusz wanted his shapeshifter friend and he was inconsolable when he learned of the boy’s murder. Juliusz swore he would protect any shapeshifter that he would befriend, till his death, and he vowed to teach all his kin to do the same. The thing unknown to the Księżycs was that they had a magical spark within them, and this silent promise was engraved in their blood.

 

But the times were difficult and the people were harsh, the Wars that ravaged the world came and decimated most of the Księżyc line. Many war orphans were adopted, and the true Księżyc heirs were lost to the undocumented eyes of history.

 

When Tomasz Księżyc stepped off of the boat and onto American soil, fresh off the boat from France, it wasn’t because it was the land of the free (even though that is what he thought it was). He was drawn towards the west. He found work on a railroad line and worked his way to and worked hard till he could make his way to New Mexico. Here he fell in love with a waitress at a Diner and settled down. His blood still sang on the full moons, but his discomfort was temporary. Tomasz Księżyc was the last living true heir of Juliusz Księżyc.

 

Tomasz had one child -- Kasia. His wife died in childbirth, but he tried to do the best he could and raise her the best he could. Kasia loved her papa, but he was too overprotective. She moved to California when she was barely 18 and married a Polish boy who didn’t speak a word of Polish and had one son. Her husband went to war when she was pregnant, and he never came back. Tomasz was worried his family name was done for at the time, but Kasia game him a beautiful gift and named her son Księżyc. Księżyc Nowak. 

 

Księżyc was the sweetest boy, he loved harder than anyone Tomasz had ever seen. When Księżyc was drafted into the War, Tomasz and Kasia spent so many worried nights. But he came back, shaken, worn, and missing a limb, but with a beautiful blond nurse on his arm. Alice was amazing, she loved Księżyc almost as much as he loved her, and you could tell from the way she held his hand, that theirs was the kind of love you read about in the stars. When Alice found out she was pregnant, it was the worst possible time. They had no money, Casey (as she called Księżyc) couldn't find stable work, and Alice was working three jobs. Tomasz and Kasia helped when they could but Kasia was a widow and Tomasz, was getting older, and more tired. He could see his family worry, but he had lived a good life. He saw his great granddaughter come into the world, red-faced and screaming -- Claudia -- they named her, after his wife. He was proud of his family. Tomasz saw Claudia become a strong woman, she was brave and loud. Opinionated but compassionate. She was a force of nature. She was amazing. And Księżyc was the best father. He was everything Tomasz wanted to be to Kasia and more. So much more. 

 

When Tomasz died, the family had just moved to Beacon Hills. Księżyc had been insisting for months that the north had opportunities for them. He had to go up north. But as soon as they reached, Tomasz felt peace like never before. It was like his blood was singing, and his heart had found the place it was meant to be. He thanked Księżyc, and two days after they set up the house, Tomasz, was laid to rest in the Beacon Hills Cemetery. 

 

Things started looking up for the Nowaks in Beacon Hills. Księżyc found work as a mechanic, surprisingly enough. There was a shop owned by a family called the Hales (they had a few businesses around town), that hired him. Alice found work as a teacher, and Kasia worked in the Diner. Claudia grew up rambunctious and happy.

 

Claudia Nowak met Noah Stilinski when she tripped over her own two feet and made him spill hot coffee all down his front. She apologized profusely, oblivious of the goofy smile on Noah’s face. He’d seen her upturned button nose, and her bright brown eyes and the way they lit up when she smiled coyly at him and he was gone – hook, line, and sinker.

 

And then it started raining.

 

Noah held his brand new deputy jacket over her head as they ran together down the street towards his car. Three weeks later they were engaged, two months after that, married, and 10 months after that, little baby Księżyc Stilinski was born in Beacon Hills, on a full moon, at peak hour, in the middle of the Stilinskis’ still unpacked living room, too eager to see the world. If there was a loud howl from the preserve that night, nobody thought anything of it, but a bond was formed between that newborn baby and the (at the time) youngest shapeshifter in the nearest shapeshifter family, as was want to do with the blood of Juliusz Księżyc running through baby Księżyc’s veins. It was the first time in a long time that a Księżyc was born in the vicinity of a shapeshifter and the blood oath was able to manifest itself in quite a unique way, and with the force of a few generations. 

 

***

 

When Stiles came back to himself. It was a rush. He had always felt drawn to the Hales. Even as a child, before the fire, but he'd never known why until today.

 

Magic was weird because it was omniscient. But what it chose to reveal, when and how was always significant. _But why now?_ Derek and Cora had been gone for years. Stiles hadn't been able to protect them. Not from Kate, not from Peter, not from his own best friend. But it was his duty.  _Wasn't it? Was that the reason the magic was telling him that Derek was his to protect?_

 

Stiles can still remember the look of absolute defeat on Derek's face the last time he saw him. The look of absolute loss. He had done everything he could to protect his pack, his sister, Stiles, and Scott. But he had been used, and defeated and what could he do? Derek had one of those stories, that if someone read it, it would be the great backstory for a supervillain. But time and time again he came back to be the hero, only to go back more broken than before. And Stiles' heart breaks to think about it, which is probably why he never does. He's always been a fan of ignoring something till it goes away. But Derek has always been this constant ache that has been in his heart and his stomach since the day he left with Cora without so much as a "So Long, Sucker!" 

 

Cora came back. Peter came back. Stiles heard about Derek. From Braeden, who had apparently at one point started hooking up with Derek in South America (Stiles liked to ignore this as well, even though he had been dating Malia at the time), of all people. Braeden, who had  _also_ come back to help Malia find her mom. But Derek didn't. 

 

Stiles' phone chimes then. 

 

_Hi._ It says. So innocuously.

 

As though he's been sending Stiles text messages all this time. As though Stiles hasn't sending Derek texts intermittently over the last six years, hoping he'll reply -- he hasn't. As though Derek has given Stiles an inch in the miles and miles of rope that Stiles has been throwing over. 

 

His phone chimes again. _Missed you a lot today._

 

What!!? Stiles can't take it anymore. Has he been replaced by a pod-person? He doesn't care if the call cost him an arm and a leg if Derek picks up. 

 

_"Hello?"_

 

"Have you been kidnapped?" 

 

_"What?"_

 

"Have you been replaced by a pod person?"

 

_"I don't--"_

 

"Because for six years, I have called and messaged, and tried to talk to you and you haven't replied. And today of all days, you message me." 

 

_"..."_

 

"I did not call you to get iced out again." 

 

_"It was instinct. I felt a pull, this buzzing urge. I don't know. I can't explain it. Stiles, you have no idea --"_  

 

Stiles waits for him to continue. But there is nothing but harsh breathing on the other side. 

 

"What, Derek? What can I not possibly understand?" He is furious at himself, because he wants to be angry at Derek, but he cannot help how his voice has turned watery instead, how his voice hitches, and catches on the words? 

 

_"How hard it has been,"_ Derek says and he sounds so sad that Stiles doesn't care if Derek hears him cry. 

 

"Can't I?"

 

_"I left to protect you! All of you? How can you not see that?"_

 

"How does you being away from me-- from us-- protect us?" 

 

_"I am cursed, Stiles! Everything I touch dies. Paige. My family. Kate. Jenni-Julia."_

 

"Oh."

 

_"See--"_

 

"No, you misunderstand me. I mean, I knew you were a martyr, but I didn't think you were a fucking idiot as well."

 

_"What?"_

 

"Derek. Bad things happen. I wish none of that had happened. If I could I would go back in time and change everything. Erase everything awful that every happened to you because you are so brave and beautiful and self-sacrificing. I guess it's no wonder why I love you, eh?" 

 

_"What?"_

 

"Er. Sorry. I don't want to get my feeling all over you. But please, just listen. None of that was your fault, Derek. And you are not cursed. You think bad things haven't happened in Beacon Hills since you left? I got possessed by a Nogitsune. I know you came and tried to save me, they told me, I don't remember, and you left before I could see you."

 

_"Again that's not proving I'm not cursed."_

 

"What does my being the Nogitsune have to do with you?"

 

_"It just does."_

 

"Okay, crazy-cakes. Then there was the Dead Pool, the Chimeras, the Dread Doctors, the Beast of Gevaudan, the Desert Wolf, Gerard coming back and trying to kill us all, the Wendigo invasion, and the list could go on... the point is, our lives are dangerous. You don't have the trademark on self-flagellation. You being there doesn't make our lives more dangerous, it just makes me sad."

 

_"But you can't say things aren't calmer than they were when I was around?"_

 

"Are things terribly hectic where you are?"

_"Well, no."_

 

"Well, there you are. It's not a correlation, it's just that, when things are bad, they seem much worse than when you're looking back on things." 

_"I miss you."_

"You say that because you aren't around me. You'll be threatening me bodily harm if you come back. I can almost guarantee it." 

 

_"I don't think I'll do that anymore."_

 

"I liked it." 

 

_"Well, if you like it."_

 

"Derek?" 

 

_"Stiles?"_

 

"I learned something today. My family, on my mom's side, well my first name is actually a family name. We swore a blood oath to protect werewolves. And I'm bound to you. By blood. When I was born, you shifted to full wolf and howled at the moon for the first time." He hangs up and turns his phone off, he can't think of how Derek will react to that. He doesn't want to think of it. He just couldn't keep it secret from Derek. Couldn't keep that knowledge from him, use it against him. His palms are so sweaty he's surprised his phones hasn't slipped and cracked. 

 

***

 

Stiles is glad he'd already packed his bags before he left for the forest. The flight from Poland to San Fransisco is 16 hours long (including the layover in Frankfurt), thankfully, he's learned to sleep through most of the flight. At Frankfurt Airport he emails his dad using the Airport WiFi to tell him he will land on time, and that he'll get the bus up from San Fransisco to Beacon Hills (or a car, if he's not too tired -- it's just a 4-hour drive). 

 

When Stiles lands at San Fransisco airport he's not sure how he feels. His skin itches, and there's an ache that is pulling at him so strongly, that it feels like he's about to burst into tears in the middle of the immigration line. The funny thing, if he wasn't so close to tears, would be that he has no clue why he's feeling this way. 

 

When he's standing in line for his bag, he's grabbed roughly and turned around, and he yells in shock before he recognizes the kaleidoscope eyes of the man in front of him. 

 

"Der--" 

 

He's pulled into a rough kiss, and he can't take it anymore, the tears just come unbiding. He sobs, gut-wrenching, hot tears and Derek pulls away, eyebrows drawn together in concern. But Stiles doesn't want him to move away, so he just holds on tightly, refusing to let go when Derek tries to pull away. 

 

"Stiles?" Derek sounds so worried. Stiles shakes his head. He can't stop the way his body is shaking or the force of the tears pouring out of him, and his legs give out. As Stiles and Derek crumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs, Derek asks, "Is this my fault? Did I do this?" His broad, warm hands, are running comforting strokes up and down his back, pulling him closer and closer. 

 

"No!" Stiles wails.

 

"I did." 

 

"Shut up," Stiles says, with difficulty, breath hitching. 

 

"I am so sorry."

 

"I said, shut up."

 

There is a crowd around them, some are watching them, some concerned because of Stiles' meltdown, but most are ignoring them. 

 

"I just had a very girly meltdown in the middle of an airport."

 

"That's sexist."

 

"Fuck you."

 

They stay like that for a long time wrapped around each other. "I am so sorry, Stiles. I thought I was doing the right thing. I love you." 

 

"I know, that's why it hurt so much worse. Because I love you too." 

 

"You're my anchor."

 

"Are you serious? Six years? You've been away for six years! What have you been doing?"

 

"I've been fine."

 

"How did you know I'd be here?" 

 

"I called your dad."

 

"And he just told you?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You're hiding something." 

 

"You're the moon of my life." 

 

"My sun and stars." 

 

"Did you just quote Game of Thrones at me?"

 

"You did it first." 

 

"I don't regret a thing"

 

"Me neither."

 

This time when Derek kisses Stiles, there aren't tears. Derek drives him home to Beacon Hills, and stays. He rebuilds the old Hale house, and stays. When trouble comes, he stays. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love, so please leave me some sugar. They will be treasured. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
